The Traveler
by Lucy0Diamond
Summary: The Traveler pov: "I pinned the picture of Jade & Tori up on the wall beside the one of the group. I jumped back here for a reason; to change the futures for four girls. i must warn one, stop one, kill one, and save one. no room for mistakes." Jori with superpowers and heros. Jade/Tori Cat/Lexie(oc)
1. Prologue

disclaimer, i do not own any characters owned under the contract of the show Victorious. for if i did the show would be alot different

**Prologue**

"Is it ready?" I asked flatly as I paced back and forth behind the curly haired man.

"You don't understand putting all these factors and equipment together into one functioning thing is completely unsafe." He commented back

I didn't ask about the safety of this project, I ASKED if it was ready"

The curly locked man let out an uneasy sigh before answering "Almost"

"How much longer?" I asked

"Fifteen minutes, but I can't guarantee I'll be able –"I stopped his phrase by holding up my hand.

"I am fully aware of your capabilities" he looked up at me curiously before I continued "meaning I don't expect to come back" I clarified while making my way for the glass automatic doors of the laboratory.

The curly headed scientist turned quickly. "What do you mean you don't expect to come back?

The automatic doors opened and I paused to look back. "If I'm successful I won't need to; so get back to work Mr. Shapiro" I continued through the door way, letting out a "We have much work to do," Before the doors shut behind me.

Walking down the long white hallway, the only thing I could hear was the tapping sound of my boot heals hitting the floor.

I knew that I wasn't coming back. If I was successful I wouldn't need to. If I failed I wouldn't want to. And if I died, well that solves itself doesn't it?

I kept walking till I reached my quarters. After pressing my thumb to the key pad the door opened.

"Back pack" I stated out loud as I entered the room. I grabbed said object and began to fill it; first with clothes, then with notes and data books.

Before leaving my quarters I stopped before one of my shelves. Slowly I extended my hand to grab an old picture frame that held to pictures; one of the old group, and the other of young Jade and Tori.

I stared at the pictures until the glass reflected my aged face. I could see the scar that violated my once beautiful face. This scar, which ripped itself across the middle of my forehead, over my eye, and down most of my cheek bone; it disgusted me. It was proof of my past failures.

Stuffing the frame in my bag I continued out toward the lab.

I paused while passing by one of the windows to look out. Below me was the earth, peaceful as it turns. It never stops turning, never. Time moves on no matter what. Hopefully if Shapiro is successful, time will move back.

end of prologue

i wanted to wait, but ive just been writing in this one like crazy so i thought why the hell not. don't worry this is just the prologue so it is supposed to be short. if this gets good reviews ill add more to it. if not i'll just hold the chapters to myself i don't mind doing that either

oh p.s. follow me on tumblr and facebook

LucyDWestLucy0diamond

see you guys next time

yours truely ~L.D.W.~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mr. Shapiro," I called out as I entered the lab once again. At the sound of my voice he jumped but soon enough settled himself again. Ignoring his reaction to my voice I continued "is it ready now?" the impatient tone dripping from my words like venom.

"Yes, uh," he started before finishing "Captain" He was careful not to use my name. No one has used it since… let's just say it's been a while.

"Good"

"I also have the watch you requested" he said while moving over to one of the lab desks. "It's exactly how you asked for it," he picked up the small object to present to me"

"With the count down and everything?" I questioned

"Yes"

"excellent" I replied

Mr. Shapiro lifted his finger, as if thinking about his statement "I also have your suit"

I looked at him curiously, "My suit?"

The curly-haired scientist rushed to one of battle closets. After quickly punching in the security code the closet doors are opened to reveal a new black super suit.

"A new super suit?" I questioned

"not just a super suit, but an artificial exoskeleton suit"

"An exo-suit?"

"Precisely" he replied "I made it. I imagine that in your some-what…" he looked at me hesitantly, cleared his throat and continued, "Aged state, you might need a little bit of a boost from it. I designed it to enhance all of your abilities and senses."

"I'm still as strong and fast as I've always been" I protested

He looked at me somewhat scared. I then looked back at the suit. It didn't look like much, just a full body suit resembling a shadow of a person.

"Well, I guess I'll take it anyways, since, you know, obviously put so much effort into it" I mumbled.

Tori POV

"Jade did you finish Gomez's homework?" Lex asked as she sits down beside Jade. It remained quiet for a while before Lex tried again. "Jade?"

Lex grinned at me once she realized how lost Jade was in her thoughts. "You know Jade I fucked a shark yesterday… the worst part is he didn't call…Jade I'm thinking of shaving my head… Jade I'm madly in love with you…please drag me to Sikowits' class and fuck me senseless on his desk while he's out and morning meeting" Lex finally concluded while I tried to the best of my abilities to hold my laughter.

Shadow Traveler's POV

"Are you ready?" Mr. Shapiro asked me.

I let out a small sigh before responding "Yeah"

He gave me a small smile before flipping a switch on his machine.

Vooooooh, the machine sounded as the large crescent started to form a portal. I could feel the wind coming off the portal, as well as what felt like a light vacuum feeling pulling me forward.

Mr. Shapiro ran up to me and yelled over the sound of his machine "Now what you want to do, is run then jump through it. Like jumping through a hoop"

I placed my hand on his shoulder "thanks Robbie"

With a quick hug he responded "Just go get her" he pulled away and shouted "Good Luck!"

With that I ran toward the portal and jumped through without hesitation. Within what seemed like a flash I landed on a gravel filled roof top. What I did not expect however, was to be thrown out of the portal.

"Wow" I stated uneasily as I somewhat stumbled along the gravel to the edge of what I now learned was a very high roof top.

"Ah" I verbalized while trying to catch my balance 'lean back' I thought while chanting "Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck"

'This would happen to me' I thought 'I spent so much time preparing for this jump and now I'm about to die. Lean left' I found myself so far against the edge any movement in any wrong direction would leave me plummeting to my death. I couldn't just lean back because then I'd lose my footing and fall.

'Damn it Shapiro, how the hell am I supposed to change the course of history if I'm dead, damn it. To far left, right, right'

'God almost my whole life's work is about to go down the drain, by falling off a building. Lean back, lean back, lean back.'

I felt my body fall and hit the gravel behind me. I could do nothing but lay there as still as possible, the only movement being the hastened rise and fall of my chest. The mixture of city street sounds and my breathing filled my ears. "Robbie you are so luck you are ahead in 2029"

Jade POV

"So Tori you wanna just fuck on this table ?" I heard Lex say as I zoned back in

"Sure Lex" Tori responded joyfully

"What the Hell?" I reacted.

"Ah, she finally joins the land of the living. Welcome back, Jade"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed

Tori let out a chuckle before answering "Lex was trying to get your attention space cadet"

Traveler POV

After a few moments of steadying my heart rate I moved to my feet.

"6:45 am" I stated aloud. "School is about to start" I walked over to the opposite edge of the building and looked across the street

Hollywood Arts High standing as proud as I remember.

*beep* I heard in my ear as I turned on my ear piece.

"So did you finish the homework or not?" I hear Lex ask, through my ear piece as I used it to connect and activate her cell phone.

"yeah, I did, here" Jade responded

"I'll see you later" stated Tori "I gotta go to my locker, and then find Cat."

"Kay. See you around" Lex waved off

"Later"

"Finally" Lex said with a relieved tone "I thought she'd never leave."

I tapped on the side of my mask causing the cover over eyes to zoom in on the two remaining girls at the table.

"So are we going out patrolling or what?" Lex continued

"yeah, as fall as I know. I just have to wait till my dad knocks out again." Jade answers.

"good cause foxes need to play." Lex commented with a smile

"And Knights have to ride" retorted Jade

The tri-bell rang and the girls took their leave for class.

I looked down at my wrist. I have sixty hours before the next event. Meaning I have sixty hours to finish my base and fix it up. Now that I think of it, I should probably go out tonight and keep an eye on Jade and Lex. Just in-case.

I walked over to the fire escape, the entire time creating a mental checklist. I have a lot to do before the first event. It's the real teal now. Absolutely no going back, and no room for mistakes.

end of chapter 1

Hey guys tell me what you think of everything?

review with love and follow me on Tumblr and Facebook :) find the links on my profile

~L.D.W.~


End file.
